


That call

by SpiltWords



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Joly cries, M/M, almost a break up, brief mention of child dying, like one line, little cuties, very very brief mention though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiltWords/pseuds/SpiltWords





	That call

Joly had a million excuses for why he had neglected his boyfriend. The most obvious one being that he’d been so busy with his medical stuff, he was aiming to become a Doctor and the finishing line was so close that he just needed to keep pushing himself to reach it but that wasn’t the truth. He hadn’t even realised he was doing it until he found himself coming home to an empty apartment at the end of a long day and when he rung the young poet his calls went to answer phone instead of being picked up on the second ring.

In truth, Jehan could see the end of their relationship crashing towards them and although it made a beautiful poem, it hurt. It hurt quite a lot to be ignored and forgotten by the man that you love. The man that you shared so much with and all but moved in with him after only a few weeks. It had been around three years since they first started dating, it had taken a bit of getting used to with Jolys hectic schedule but they had made it work, or so they had thought. He didn’t ignore his calls because he wanted it to be over but he was scared it was going to be _that call._

He stared at his phone as he watched the missed calls pile up. He’d tried to write a haunting poem that would touch someones very soul and have them question their entire existence but it ended up ripped to shreds in the bottom of his waste paper bin. He sighed as he saw the seventh missed call and with a shaky sigh, preparing himself for the very worst, he hit redial. It was answered before it finished it’s first ring and Jolys breathing was noisy on the other end. “I need you,” he whispered and that’s all he needed to hear.

Jehan sprung to action as he got to his feet and headed for the door, luckily his apartment was only a ten minute walk from his and in a run, less than five. He stayed on the line, neither of them speaking as he headed for his boyfriend, not caring that it was raining or that his hair was getting messy. He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the second floor where Jolys apartment stood. He was about to knock when Joly opened the door and hung up the phone.

His face was tear stained but if that was not enough of a giveaway, his eyes were red and puffy. Jehan pulled him into a hug, feeling the other shake against him. “I tr-tried my best,” the medical student breathed as Jehan guided him towards the sofa and sat him down before sitting beside him with his hands in his.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No… I…” Joly hiccuped as the poet took the others reading glasses away from his face and placed them safely on the coffee table. “He died… he was only seven… I tried my best.”

“I know you did,” Jehan told him gently as Joly crumpled against him, burying his face in his chest as he let out a few sobs. Jehan hummed quietly as he stroked his fingers through the hair that wasn’t hidden from where his cheek rested against the taller mans head.

After a few moments of silence Joly looked up at him, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. “I can’t lose you,” he whispered.

Jehan smiled softly. “I’m going no where.”


End file.
